It's odd, isn't it?
by Seraphanis
Summary: The redhead.. the Commander.. and the Leader... Problems? I think so. -- For now, rated PG since I've just started. WORK IN PROGRESS!


Disclaimers and the Usual Bullshit  
  
Yeah, I don't own any of the FF7 cast. Please, I'm not that cool. I do, however, own this story and the character Seraphis. Take my ideas, I'll hurt you. =D  
  
Also, to note, I'm in an FF RPG, FFMUX, and the story is based mostly on that, which is why things may seem confusing. Everyone's alive, Reeve is President of ShinRa, and all FF worlds have converged. For more info, go here: http://shinrahq.com/ and here: http://ffmux.play-hookey.com/  
  
------------  
  
PROLOGUE_  
  
How long had they kept her waiting? It seemed like hours..  
  
A fairly young woman sat upright in a red plush chair, her right leg bouncing incessantly as her cerulean eyes glanced about the room. She was nervous, that was obvious. Some time ago she had been lying on her bed, finally off duty after a long day of work, and relaxing. But it didn't last long. No more than two minutes after she had settled down to take a nap did a suit walk up to her bed and hit her with the news: The President wanted to see her. More often than not, when the President wanted to see you, it wasn't good news.  
  
And there she was, sitting in front of an empty desk, her back killing her from sitting so straight, shoulders pulled back. Sure she was a soldier and should have no problem with her composure, but her nerves were racked and she hadn't moved a centimeter. She had been trying to block all assumptions from her mind, not wanting to worry herself further, but after so long of waiting, she couldn't hold them back anymore.  
  
'What could he want? What could I have done? Surely he hasn't found out about my little.. habbits? No, even if he did, why would he have a problem with them? Just relax Ser.. you'll find out soon enough..' Blowing out a long breath of air, Serphis' eyes slid shut as she let her guard down for a moment, letting her body rest before the President showed up.  
  
And not a moment later did the large wooden doors open behind her. Seraphis opened her eyes, back straightening up once more as she listened to the quiet sounds of shoes on carpet behind her.  
  
"I hope you didn't have to wait long?" came a male voice as it made its way around her before the man took his place behind the desk. Ser made a movement as if to stand, but the President raised his hand and shook his head. "Please. Stay seated. There's no need for such formalities," he smiled.  
  
The smile made Ser relax almost immediately, all worry leaving her body and her muscles loosening up a bit as she made herself more comfortable. Unlike most people, Ser found Reeve to be one of the nicest men, his prescence incredibly strong, kind and soothing.   
  
"Well, I'm sure you're curious to find out why I summoned you here, especially on your time off. But don't worry, it's nothing bad," he spoke, getting right to the point. "I've been following recent events, drills and tests, and to be blunt, you're the best soldier we have. How would you feel about a promotion? Say, to Commander?" he asked, ending the question with another genuine smile.  
  
Ser nearly felt her eyes bulge out of her head at his words. A promotion? Commander? Her? No way, not possible! She'd hardly been with ShinRa's army for 6 months, and already a promotion? "I... I don't know what to say.." she stuttered, disblief taking over.  
  
With a chuckle, Reeve shook his head and offered out a hand. "A 'yes' would be good enough, Commander."  
  
Standing up, Seraphis immediately took Reeve's hand and shook it, her head nodding as she grinned, "Yes. Definitely! I, I don't.. Thank you!" she laughed, hardly able to find the words.  
  
With a shake of his head, Reeve sat down and looked up at her. "You're welcome. Someone will be here shortly to tell you what you need to know and then take you to be measured for your new uniform. You'll also be shown to your new room. Enjoy your promotion, Seraphis." 


End file.
